The Top Ten Things I Like About You
by takingnames15
Summary: Finchel. When Finn has to write of things he likes about Rachel, things get.... well, ya gotta read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place three months after "Sectionals"**

Mr. Schue entered the room, which signaled the start of rehearsal. "Hey guys, I've got a new assignment for you today" he smiled. I groaned.

I'm not very good at homework and that kinda crap, never have been and probably never will be. "Come on Finn this will be FUN!" Mr. Schue

emphasized the fun. "Here's how It'll go. I'll call you up and you'll pick a name out of the hat" he gestured to the hat lying on the piano " I'll call

up a guy one by one and he will pick out a girls name, then you will each write a list of the top ten things you like about them and give it to them

on Friday. Got it?" "Why?" Puck asked. "It's February 9th Puck" Mr. Schue chuckled. "So...,the point?" Puck asked. "Friday is Valentines Day"

Puck groaned loudly. "This will be FUN" Mr. Schue smiled "Mike, get up here!" Mike slowly stood up and plunged his hand into the hat. He pulled it out and opened the scrap of paper. "Brittany" he read. "What?" asked Brittany. "I got your name" Mike said slowly and clearly. "Oh,

okay" she said then went back to talking with Santana. "Puck" called Mr. Schue. Puck let out a theatrical groan and pulled out a name slowly.

"Tina" he said then rolled his eyes. Tina sighed. "Kurt" Kurt flounced up to the hat and got "Mercedes" He walked back to his seat and him

and Mercedes high-fived. "Artie." Artie rolled up to the hat and pulled out "Quinn" Both Quinn and Artie made a face. "Finn." I gulped I could

get one of two people. Rachel or Santana. I really did like Rachel and writing the list would be easy for her but what if I let something slip.

Santana would be difficult. I didn't know her well and I think she's a bit of a snob. I reached my hand in slowly, and pulled out.... "Rachel" I

called. Rachel smiled and nodded at me. My stomach did a flip. "Number one, her smile" I started the list in my head. "So Matt and Santana"

Mr. Schue said. Then the bell rang. "Have the lists in by Friday!"

**There's chapter one. Fanfiction has malfinchtrition. It's quite sad.** **Puckleberry makes me gag. Period.**

R and R


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday**

It's all ready Thursday and I only have two things: Her smile and her voice. I don't know what it is about her smile that I love so much. I just do.

As for her voice, that explains itself. What I need is a plan of action. I wracked my brain and came up with the perfect plan. All I have to do is

spend time with her! I'm sure I'll be able to find plenty of things if I'm around her a lot! Then the bell rang. I jumped not expecting it. Rachel

giggled. Her laugh! That's number three! This is easy! I turned around. "Uh, Rachel do you wanna, I don't know come to that new movie with me

tonight?" Oops. I said it before I could stop myself. Stupid word vomit! She looked surprised "Why not? I'm in" she smiled. "I'll pick you up at

seven?" "That's fine" I said. All I could think about the rest of school was the "date" tonight. I wasn't really sure if it was a date or not. I mean I

still don't know if that time a took her to a bowling alley was a date. I mean yeah we kissed, but was it a date?

That night as I was getting ready to go to the movie, my mom came in and asked what I was doing. "Oh, uh, I forgot to tell you I'm going to

a movie tonight" I lied. Well sorta. I really was going to a movie but it's not like a FORGOT to tell her. I'd been thinking about this "date" all day!

"With who?" she asked. "Uh, Rachel Berry" I said quietly. "Oh, so you two are dating now?" she asked. She knew about Rachel, I mean I

talk about her a lot more then I should and to be honest I kinda made it clear I liked her. "I'm not really sure if it's a date?" I confessed. "Well

judging about how you talk about this Rachel, I'd say it's a date." I gulped. Now I was really nervous, I mean a real DATE! "Uh, I gotta go pick

her up" I said and I went to the garage and got in my car. I was really nervous now. I drove to Rachel's house slowly, then I got out of my car

and knocked on the door. A dark skinned man opened the door. "Uh, um, I'm Finn Hudson" I said softly. "Dad let him in!" I heard Rachel's voice

from inside. The man stepped back and held the door for me. I took a step forward inside. My eyes locked on Rachel. She was wearing, well I

can't describe it, but she was really pretty. "Uh, ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we headed out the door.

It was maybe halfway through the movie but I wasn't paying attention to the movie, I was paying attention to Rachel. I had gotten seven more things: _The way she dresses, the way she talks, how her face looks when she blushes, her eyes_, _the color of her hair,_ _her tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong time (I somehow find it adorable)_ _and her facial expressions (always priceless)_. I still needed one more thing though. Then ding! I had the perfect idea. I leaned over and kissed her. Oh I've got my tenth thing! _How she kisses me!_

**There's chapter two. Fanfiction has malfinchtrition. It's quite sad. **

**Thanks to my wonderful fans! I got five reviews in just about twenty hours! Keep up the good work! I only post new chapters if I have new reviews! I probably have one last chapter coming!**

**R and R**

**- Siskatear 1**


	3. Chapter 4

**Friday**

My list of things I liked, no loved, about Rachel felt hot in my hand. I really hoped we wouldn't have to give it to them. Just Mr. Schuester. I opened of door to the Glee room and sat down. It seemed I was the last person there. "Oh hey, Finn your late" smiled . "You and uh..." "Rachel?" I asked. "Yeah, switch lists." I felt sick. I really didn't want Rachel reading the list I had but, I HAD too! I walked up to her and put my list in her hand, then she hesitantly gave me hers, blushing. I sat down and read it quickly:

_1. He ridiculously attractive half-smile/grin_

_2. His alluring cluelessness_

_3. The way his hair always looks messed up_

_4. How is hands are always in his pockets_

_5. His charismatic voice_

_6. How he's always so chivalrous_

_7. How he tries his hardest to be the "good guy"_

_8. His hilarious "word vomit"_

_9. How he almost whispers when he's nervous_

_10. How he kisses me_

You know want? This is my favorite assignment ever!

**There's the grand finale. Fanfiction has malfinchtrition. It's quite sad. **

**Thanks to my wonderful fans! I got five reviews in just about twenty hours! Keep up the good work!**

**R and R**

**- Siskatear 1**


	4. Chapter 5

**An: I know I said that I was finished with the story but I just couldn't help adding more!**

I looked over at Rachel. Her face was as red as... um... uh... a firetruck? No wait, a tomato. Ketchup? Ughh, never mind! She was blushing. I took a pencil out of my bag and wrote on the back of the paper:

**What does alluring mean?**

I passed it to Rachel. She quick wrote her answer and handed it to me.

_alluring- very attractive or tempting_

I laughed out loud, then suddenly noticed coming over. Crap. He pulled the note out of my hand and looked it over. Then he

mouthed "Why did you want to know?" I looked down at my feet. He took Rachel's list from the seat next to me where I had set it down.

"I'd rather you didn't read that" I blurted. Every one in the club turned to look at me. "Why not" asked Kurt, "did Rachel like, declare her

undying love for you on that piece of paper" he then laughed his nervous weird giggle thing. "I want to read all of your papers" Mr.

Schuester smiled, as he slid Rachel's list back on the seat. The rest of the club brought their papers up shrugging. "I'd really rather not do

that Mr. Schuester" Rachel blushed. "Why not" he asked. "It's just sorta personal" she blushed redder. Everyone froze. Rachel NEVER

refused to turn in an assignment. Ever. "I knew something was going on between them" Kurt muttered to Mercedes. "Oh yeah Berry?"

Puck sneered, "everyone else had to?" and with that that jerk went up to Rachel and snatched the list from her hands.

"One" he read out loud "her smile" he guffawed. He read the whole list to the part about the kissing thing. Then he burst out laughing.

"Finn really wrote this?" he laughed. "Isn't it a bit, you know advanced for a kid like him?"

"You shut up Noah Puckerman!" she looked really angry. Almost TOO angry. Then (I swear I'm not kidding) she went up and punched him.

Right in the kisser. Wow she's hot when she's punching jerks...

**Want another chapter? Then Review!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Saturday Morning**

I fell out of bed at the sound of my alarm. Why was it set for 4 am? I went over and sheet it off. Then I flopped back on my bed and closed my eyes. I honestly tired to fall asleep, I mean I really did. I just couldn't. My mind was too full of fantasies, involving Rachel kissing me. A guy can dream can't he? I looked at the clock. Well it was four and Rachel always got up at four (I think) she I grabbed my cell phone of the nightstand and texted Rachel.

**r u awake? 3 finn**

I was about to hit send, but then I took out the heart, thinking it might creep her out, then pressed send. About five minutes later she texted back

**I am now! Rachel ***

Why does she use good spelling and good, uh, capital cities? No, capitalization. I think that's the word

**u never sleep past four! finn**

Now I was worried was she sick or something? My phone buzzed.

**I get up at six Finn! Rachel***

Oops

**Want another chapter? Then Review!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Monday (Again)**

I sprang up and the sound of the bell. I'd been sleeping. Again. I've gotten next to NO sleep this past three days. My mind been to full of Rachel Berry. I picked up my school books and jogged to second period. I sat down in my desk just as the teacher started taking attendance. Second period was math. I'd already been getting a D- but lately, I've been busy looking at Rachel, since this is one of two classes we have together. I immediately started drooling over Rachel as usual. "HUDSON! HEY HUDSON! QUIT LOOKING AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITH THOSE GOO-GOO EYES AND PAY ATTENTION!" the teacher yelled. The whole flippin class burst out laughing. Rachel was blushing a deep red. "I wish" I whispered. "What was that Hudson?" a teacher asked. "He said he wished" smirked Angelina Richardson. "Well then" the loser teacher smiled evilly "you can kiss her all you want in DETENTION" "What'd she even do?" I stormed. "She distracted you" the loser teacher said plainly.

**IN DENTENTION**

I looked to make sure wasn't looking and slipped a note to Rachel:

**Sorry I got you into this**

I really did feel bad. I mean... wait, she wrote back!

**It's fine Finn- Rachel***

Then as stupid as I am I wrote this down:

**Will you be my girlfriend then?**

She looked amused when I passed it to her.

**What the heck, I'm in! -Rachel***

Victory!

Did ya like it?

That was the REAL end.

Hope you enjoyed The Top Ten Things I Like About You!


	7. SEQUEL NOTICE

I wrote a sequel! It's called Rewind and Fast Forward. Check it out!


End file.
